The Wedding Speech
by kingpansy
Summary: "Ladies and Gentleman, brace your selves. A handsome man is about to give his speech." - Blaise Zabini. A short story about a best man ready to deliver his speech. DISCLAIMER: DRAMIONE


_"_ _Ladies and Gentleman, brace your selves. A handsome man is about to give his speech."_

The crowd collectively laughs as Blaise Zabini strutted himself up the small podium to deliver his best man speech.  
Blaise acknowledged the whistles and the applause he got. Being Blaise Zabini, he dramatically bowed to everyone and winks at the bride. Everyone fell silent and stared at the man in front of them.

 _"_ _Before I begin my speech I would just like to inform all of you that Theodore Nott_ _is a complete tosser for letting me do this speech alone. I hate you, T. I really do"_

As if on cue Theodore Nott stood up from his sit next to groom's father and blew Blaise a kiss. Everyone started laughing except Blaise who was still glaring at Theo.

 _"_ _Now settle down everyone – I haven't even started yet. You see, here we are finally to celebrate this couple's not so unexpected wedding. Let's face it; even from the moment they admitted they are together – we all knew they would end up being married. My best friend is whipped. But I am not here to talk about my relationship with him, because A. there are children present and B. his mother took the liberty to blast open my door last night and warned me to keep things light as she pointed her wand on my face and everyone in their right mind would never dare say no to Narcissa_ _Malfoy. Let's face it, Draco Malfoy is anything but light."_

The crowd started to laugh again. Blaise started to wave his hand to get back the attention.

 _"_ _So my speech goes out to his wife. The girl who came into our lives like a tornado wearing red and gold with her hair all over the place and her chin raise in defiance – a true lion at heart with her bravery and chivalry or whatever her lot values."_

 _"Hey!"_ The bride halfheartedly glared at Blaise and he just winked at her again. The audiences were all smiling now and staring expectantly at Blaise.

 _"_ _You see going back to Hogwarts; most of the slytherins_ _were treated as outcast. Our first years received glares and were being pushed around by the older kids but of course we tried to protect our own. With the head boy being a slytherin_ _we manage to keep the bullying low if not none. But one day – little miss head girl marched to our table and demanded a truce with the head boy and our lot. We were shocked but to cut the story short – she ended up eating dinner with the slytherins_ _and then poof – house unity is present once more inside the halls of Hogwarts. One dinner led to another and what do you know – we visited Hogsmead_ _together and she was invited to our year end party where their love story started. Even the professors knew there was tension. Behind those arguments and bickering – there was admiration, respect and well knowing this two – lust and lust and lust. Sorry Narcissa_ _I just have to. Drowning in firewhiskey_ _–_ _sorry Professor McGonagall – and loud blasting music inside the dungeons they finally ended each other's misery and started snogging for the whole slytherin_ _common room to see. Well we all knew what happened then next – Sorry Narcissa."_

The audiences were laughing hysterically and the bride was trying to hide her face, the groom just smirked at everyone who looks at them and well his father looks so proud.

 _"_ _She is our savior. She became part of the gang and soon we are all more than just best friends – we became family. She is always with us through the goods and the bad and even then when her house was worried that they are losing her to us – she never abandoned us and with that I am forever grateful. The girl is the happy pill that we are addicted to. She helps us mend ourselves without being too pushy and above all she listened to us and little did we know that it's not just him who is falling in love with her – it's all of us. Don't give me that look mate you know what I'm talking about! Gees! You're married to her, I'm engaged to Pansy! Theo_ _has Astoria so please, okay cool. So yeah – she is a gryffindor_ _at heart but mix with a slytherin_ _attitude so mind you not to cross her because she will tear you limb from limb and her husband alongside the three of us will gut you and let you eat your own intestines - again my apologies Narcissa."_

 _"So thank you once again for being the light in our lives, the ears to listen to our rants, the eyes that see through our barriers and for having a heart that is big enough for all of us. Thank you for the hot chocolate every Friday night when we have sleepovers on your head dorms, for the Christmas presents we received and for the letters you give us on New Year's._

 _Thank you for all the hugs and the laughs we have all shared and for the hangover potions you owl us three every Saturday morning after our wild Friday nights._ _Thank_ _you for being a part of our lives and for letting us stay as the both of you enter your new chapter in life. I assure you love, you will never be alone in times of sadness and I am sure your husband will never let you feel unloved. Pansy, Theo_ _and I will always be here for you when you get tired of his tantrums and dramas – if you ever feel the need to contact us to help you beat his ass – I swear we will be there but promise to be there when he beats us up to a pulp._

 _So everyone kindly raise your champagne flutes and wine glass for our beloved Hermione_ _Granger_ _–_ _well our beloved Mrs. Hermione Jean_ _Malfoy; we love you and we will always be here for the both of you. You deserve all of this little red; you do, and to our best mate, we really don't know what we would do without you mate – so thank you for being there through the good times and the bad. So congratulations and enjoy the night especially on your wedding night!"_

The audiences were all up on their feet applauding and whistling as Blaise Zabini took his bow.


End file.
